


Snowbound

by scribblemoose



Series: Wayside [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are stuck in the snow and boredom threatens....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

Gojyo put his hand back on the ground, hair sweeping the floor, ass high in the air, and peered at Hakkai upside down through spread legs.

"Your move," he said.

"Oh, pardon me," said Hakkai. "I lost track."

"Hurry up, Hakkai!" whined Goku. "I'm gonna fall over any minute!"

"Hakuryuu, if you please?" said Hakkai.

"Kyuuu!"

"Ah. My, that's a tricky one."

Gojyo smirked. They had him this time. He couldn't possibly manage...

"There," said Hakkai, somehow managing to arch his long body over Gojyo's so that his left hand came to rest by Gojyo's right, his other arm the-Merciful-Goddess-alone-knew where. Damn. Gojyo knew it had been a mistake to put a bet on this. He maintained that no game existed that couldn't be played for money. But how come he never, ever learned that gambling on anything with Hakkai always left him penniless?

But... Hakkai was shorter than Gojyo, and, he'd have thought, less flexible. If these great gangly limbs weren't useful for Twister, what where they good for?

It wasn't fair.

Goku was wobbling. "My go! My go, my go! Come on, Hakuryuu, quick!"

The little dragon gave the arrow a firm nudge.

"Tell me what it says, Hakkai!" Goku's precarious, arms-and-legs-crossed position also denied him a view of the spinner.

"Right hand yellow," said Hakkai.

"Ah! That's better." Goku's arms untwisted, and he gave a grunt of relief.

"Hey! Watch the hair, you unco-ordinated monkey!"

"You should tie it up when we're playing, kappa! Sanzo, tell him! He should-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said, shut up!"

Only Sanzo could manage to be intimidating and aloof while in that particular position. One arm over Goku's middle, the other next to his own right foot.

It's amazing what the man would do out of sheer stubbornness.

They'd been holed up in this deserted house for nearly a week. Snow had set in as they approached the mountain, and it was clear they wouldn't be able to make their way through the high pass until the weather cleared. The first few days had passed without incident; frozen rain didn't seem to bother Hakkai or Sanzo the way the wet stuff did, and the house had been a useful find. A simple, two story dwelling, two bedrooms upstairs, a living room, bathroom and tiny kitchen on the ground floor. Abandoned by its occupants, perhaps because of the ravaging of Shangri-La, or perhaps for other, more ordinary reasons, but for whatever reason it was empty apart from basic furniture and a few abandoned possessions, and made a surprisingly comfortable place to stay.

One of the things Goku had found in a dusty old chest in he basement, had been a bundle of games. Including Twister.

By the fifth day, Sanzo was getting grouchy because there was still no sign that they could get moving any time soon. Goku had finally got bored of snow fights and was mooching around looking for trouble. Hakkai found that a grouchy Sanzo and a bored Goku were spending far too much time under his feet in the kitchen (where he had been enjoying a rare opportunity to cook on more than just a campfire).

And Gojyo was running out of cigarettes. He'd decided to ration them to one every two hours, on the grounds that if he and Sanzo were confined in a small house with no nicotine for the rest of the winter, someone would wind up dead.

So when Goku charged down the stairs with his prize, and eagerly challenged them to a game, it had seemed like a good way to pass the time. Hakkai politely declined to join them at first, and of course Sanzo scornfully refused, despite Goku's persistent begging.

After an hour or so Hakkai had taken an interest, mostly in the role of arbiter, as Goku seemed to be incapable of learning the rules, never mind actually abiding by them. And, Gojyo had to admit, he'd been forced to cheat once or twice in retaliation.

Well, a man has his pride, however undignified the game.

That evening, as Gojyo and Goku battled it out yet again on the mat in front of the modest fire, it somehow turned from a way to pass the time into a battle of wills. Especially as far as Hakkai and Sanzo were concerned. Once Gojyo and Hakkai had decided to play for money - laced with the merest hint of an implication that Hakkai thought that his refusal was an acknowledgement that this was a game Sanzo couldn't possibly win - Sanzo literally and metaphorically shed his monkly robes and threw himself on the mercy of the spinner.

Which is how the four of them came to be in this odd position, limbs and determination tangled together in a knot of limbs and bodies.

Sanzo's turn.

"That would be left foot blue," said Hakkai, helpfully.

"I can see it," said Sanzo, irritably. It didn't help Sanzo's strategy that his first priority seemed to be to make sure he touched anyone else as little as possible, regardless of the position he put himself in. Somehow he managed to slide one leg between Goku's to find the blue spot right under Gojyo's nose.

Gojyo lightly shook his head.

"Fuck off, Gojyo," snarled Sanzo, his foot twitching under the onslaught of Gojyo's silky hair. Gojyo snickered.

"What's Gojyo doing? I-"

And, not for the first time, Goku's curiosity brought about his downfall. Literally, in this case. Craning to investigate the cause of Gojyo's amusement and Sanzo's discomfort, he over balanced and tumbled to the mat.

"Ha! In your face, monkey!" yelled Gojyo.

"You cheated!" yelled Goku. "You did something to Sanzo on purpose, just to make me look!"

"Ah, shut up," said Gojyo. "No-one likes a bad loser."

"No-one likes a cheating, perverted cockroach either!"

"Hey, who're you calling a-"

"Excuse me, but I think it's your turn, Gojyo..."

"No! Hakkai! He cheated, he made me look! I'm not out, I'm not!"

"Oh no you don't, stomach-on-legs! You lost!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Silence descended on the mat. None of them could be absolutely certain that Sanzo wouldn't be willing to forfeit the game in order to reach for his fan or his gun. Or, for that matter, that he couldn't somehow produce an attack even with all four limbs frozen to the ground. There was always the sutra, for example.

"Goku, go to bed," snapped Sanzo. "Gojyo, take your turn. Hakkai." There was a glint of a violet glare through the forest of limbs. "Get ready to lose."

"But, Sanzo..."

"Bed, stupid monkey! Now!"

"Sanzo, I want to watch! Can't I-"

Goku gave himself away with a yawn.

"I won't carry you to bed if you fall asleep here," said Sanzo. "If your back hurts tomorrow from sleeping on the cold floor, I couldn't care less."

"Go on, monkey" said Gojyo. "Sanzo's right, it's late. You go to bed. I'll tell you the story of my stunning victory tomorrow. Promise."

Goku snorted derision as he crawled off the mat. "Alright," he said. "But Sanzo?"

Sanzo twisted his neck around painfully to look as Goku headed towards the stairs.

"Make sure you win," said Goku, with a wink.

They listened as his footsteps clattered up the wooden steps and along the upstairs hall; the creak of the door to the room he was sharing with Sanzo, followed by the inevitable slam. Goku was never one to do anything quietly.

"Gojyo," said Sanzo. "Spin."

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on. Hakuryuu?"

"Kyuu!"

Gojyo peered at the spinner over Sanzo's shoulder. Right hand green.

Now, that was more like it. He uncurled his arm from its uncomfortable position somewhere by his left foot, and planted it squarely on the spot just underneath his right shoulder. Much better.

He made a bit of a production of stretching out his back just the same, hoping to dislodge Hakkai in the process. Not that he'd want to discourage the pleasant pressure of Hakkai's flesh to his under normal circumstances. But still. A bet's a bet, after all.

Hakkai gave a tiny grunt, but remained firmly lodged, and the next spin meant he could untwist his other arm to arrange him over Gojyo at right angles. He snuck a nuzzle to the bare flesh where Gojyo's shirt had escaped his pants, which just went to prove that Hakkai wasn't half the sportsmanlike gentleman he led one to believe.

Gojyo watched the arrow as it came to rest for Sanzo's turn.

Right foot red.

Sanzo blinked a couple of times, then squinted at the mat. That was going to be tricky. The war between Sanzo's drive to win and his need for dignity was plain on his pretty face.

"Blow job to the winner from the loser," said Gojyo, with a smirk.

"Um," said Hakkai, and the hum of his lips raised goosebumps on Gojyo's bare skin. "I'm not sure if that's fair, Gojyo. After all, Sanzo is at a disadvantage here-"

"Like fuck I am!" Sanzo twisted with surprising nimbleness to place his foot on the red spot; he was arched backwards now, his long legs stretched under Gojyo's at an awkward angle.

Gojyo watched Sanzo's lean thighs shifting under the denim of his jeans as he settled into position. Inspiring.

"Kyuu!"

Right hand green.

This was just getting better and better. Gojyo planted his hand firmly one spot closer to Sanzo's straining body, even managing to ignore the tickle of Hakkai's tongue against his waist.

"Come on Hakkai," said Gojyo. "I'm not sure how long Sanzo's going to be able to keep control of himself here."

"I'm fine," said Sanzo through gritted teeth. "I could stay here all day, thank you."

"Kyuu!"

"Ah, left foot green," said Hakkai. "If you will excuse me, Gojyo, I just have to slide along here a little... Forgive me if I fall on you, this is something of a stretch..."

And slide he did, pushing Gojyo's shirt up with his nose as he went. Apparently coping perfectly well with the new position, not so much as a wobble as he settled in. Gojyo could feel Hakkai's puffs of breath on his bare back now. It was distracting, to say the least. And good. Very good. It reminded Gojyo of how it felt when Hakkai bent him over the edge of a bed or a table and fucked him senseless.

A grin spread across his face, without him even realising it.

"Hakuryuu!" Sanzo's voice was strained, for all that his limbs were hardly trembling at all.

"Kyuu!"

"Oh fuck," Sanzo muttered. Left foot blue. He moved his foot, the added stretch causing his top to ride up his body, revealing an expanse of pale, quivering belly that Gojyo badly wanted to lick. Kiss. Tickle with his hair.

"What're you staring at?" growled Sanzo.

"Nothing," said Gojyo, smirking. "Just wondering what it's gonna feel like to fuck your mouth, bad boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Gojyo? I believe it's your turn?"

Left hand green, another easy move, meant that he was closer still to Sanzo's taut midriff.

"If you touch me, you die," said Sanzo, in a matter of fact tone of voice that did nothing to diminish the menace of his threat.

"Well, I'll do my best, but it's not easy, with you thrusting your groin up at me like that."

"I'm not. Thrusting. Anything," said Sanzo through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, right, whatever. Hey, Hakkai! Your turn!"

"So it is. Hakuryuu, if you please?"

The spinner whirred, and Hakuryuu kyuu'd, and sure enough the fates were kind to Hakkai. He got to straighten out both legs now, and to press himself the length of Gojyo's naked back.

Gojyo's turn brought him a somewhat more disturbing move that forced him to fold one long leg up to his chest; but it was nothing compared to what Sanzo was going through.

And there it was: left foot blue once more. The impossible move. Sanzo stretched his body out as far as it would go, his body shaking with the effort of balancing in it's fragile arc. He couldn't do it; Gojyo could hear his bare foot slipping on the plastic, and then -

And then, Hakkai lost his balance and fell to one side, taking Gojyo with him.

Gojyo howled protest as he fell to the mat, hardly able to believe that such injustice had been rained upon him. That he should lose, when he was so, so close, and not only that but it was Hakkai who had brought this devasation upon them.

Sanzo managed one short bark of triumphant laughter before he collapsed onto his back, a stupid smile on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Hakkai. "I think perhaps the mat was a little slippery just here. I will be sure to hand over your winnings first thing in the morning, Sanzo."

Winnings.

Suddenly things were looking brighter. Hakkai had lost to both of them, so according to their bet, Gojyo stood to gain from Hakkai and lose to Sanzo, in other words he'd come out no worse off than he'd started out. And there was the matter of the other bet, as well. On hands and knees, Gojyo loomed over Sanzo's thighs, and licked his lips.

This was what you might call a two-way bet.

He didn't ask, didn't say a word, just tugged down the zip of Sanzo's jeans, popped the button at the top and peeled them open. There was no underwear, just Sanzo's long, hard cock reaching up his belly and a little towards the right, as was its habit.

"I see you're ready to collect your winnings, monk."

Sanzo grunted, one corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and his hips lifted almost imperceptibly upwards.

Hakkai's voice lilted over Gojyo's shoulder. "Ah. Yes, of course."

Gojyo tugged Sanzo's jeans all the way down, then moved out of the way to allow Hakkai to take his position between the monk's slender thighs. He licked his lips and watched as Hakkai leaned over Sanzo and claimed his mouth first; Gojyo would have gone straight for that pretty cock, but Hakkai usually preferred the more romantic approach. And Gojyo could see the charm in Sanzo's response; winding his arms around Hakkai's neck, eyelids fluttering closed.

Hakkai took the kiss long, sliding his fingers into Sanzo's hair with a soft murmur. Gojyo decided that there was something remiss about the fact that Hakkai was still so very clothed, and set about unbuttoning trousers and shirt. Hakkai co-operated with his usual grace, not even breaking the kiss, lifting an arm here and a leg there until Gojyo had completely stripped him. Only then did he come up for air, tossing a smile at Gojyo before setting about licking Sanzo's throat and collarbone. Sanzo regarded Gojyo critically through narrowed eyes for a moment before issuing a single command.

"Strip."

Irresistable, Sanzo in this kind of mood, all that bad temper turned to sultry lust, and Gojyo immediately obeyed. Undressing slowly, not putting on a show but teasing, just a little. Sanzo watched, a half smile on his face, as Hakkai tormented his nipples with flicking tongue and careful teeth. Gojyo knelt on all fours, hair caressing his shoulders, and his eyes were drawn once again to Sanzo's cock; even stiffer now, if that were possible, and leaking a drop of precome towards his belly. Gojyo's hand twitched towards it, but Hakkai caught him by the wrist.

"Excuse me, Gojyo, but I believe it was I who lost the bet." The look he flashed Gojyo had an element of psosessiveness which made Gojyo's stomach flip.

"Watch and learn, Kappa," said Sanzo.

Gojyo would have made some wisecrack if one had sprung to mind, but the blood had surged from his brain to his groin, so all he could manage was a brainless smirk. He rested back on his heels, cupping his balls in one hand while the other wrapped around his cock. It ached pleasantly, rewarding him with a little thrill of pleasure as he pulled back the foreskin to expose the head, brushing his thumb over smooth skin and spreading the wetness around. Gojyo took a moment to enjoy the heat in Sanzo's eyes at that; the wordless pleasure plain on his face; the little pink tongue that darted out to wet dry lips.

And then Hakkai started to move south, and Sanzo's attention was dragged to his own body. Gojyo settled in to watch, stroking slowly, tickling the soft fuzz around his balls with fingers that itched to touch Sanzo. Or Hakkai, either would do, but Hakkai was keeping an eye on him, so for now he kept his hands to himself.

Hakkai rubbed his nose along the length of Sanzo's cock; Gojyo watched Sanzo's flat belly quiver in anticipation, and then Hakkai's tongue came out to play, licking in little circles over Sanzo's swollen flesh, swirling around the head, licking up precome as if it were nectar. Engulfing Sanzo inch by inch, his throat opening effortlessly - a trick that Gojyo had yet to learn - and taking Sanzo all the way down.

Gojyo swallowed; he remembered Sanzo's taste vividly. Salty-warm and clean, skin as soft as rose petals, flesh as hard as steel. Gojyo wanted. He wanted something in his mouth, to be filled as Sanzo's sex was filling Hakkai, hot and thick and alive... and there was Hakkai's own cock, bobbing hard and obedient, as ever a slave to Hakkai's impeccible self-control.

Gojyo couldn't resist.

Before Hakkai could even register what was happenening, Gojyo had flung himself between his legs and started to kiss and lick and suck, smiling at the startled grunt that Hakkai gave, taking the root of Hakkai's cock in one hand as he took the head in his mouth and started to suck.

Hakkai moaned, deep in his throat, and Sanzo arched with pleasure, the vibrations from the sounds Hakkai was making doing things to his cock that Gojyo could all too vividly imagine. He reached down to touch himself again, long, satisfying strokes this time, picking up Hakkai's rhythm for a while. Sanzo was breathing hard as he fucked Hakkai's clever mouth, relentlessly, either knowing his lover could take it or maybe not much caring; and Hakkai's cock was hot in Gojyo's mouth, moving only slightly, preferring the slip and slide of tongue and lips to anything more violent.

Sanzo's thrusts were more determined now, his eyes squinched shut, hair falling back from his face, head scrubbing against the mat, and he came with a loud cry, fingers tangled in Hakkai's hair, soft against his scalp despite the violence of the final jerk of his hips. Hakkai pulled back suddenly, almost dislodging Gojyo in the process, but nothing was about to part Gojyo from the thick, warm pleasure of having Hakkai in his mouth. He sucked harder, tongue thrumming against the place just under the head where Hakkai had been cut, where the vibrations went deepest, making him moan and writhe and there, the rush of warmth in Gojyo's mouth, and another, and another. Gojyo gave his own cock one tight squeeze as his balls clenched, body shuddering as he spurted into his own hand.

He was still coming, and just about to swallow when Hakkai tugged him up by the shoulders and kissed him. Startled, Gojyo parted his lips obediently and Hakkai's tongue slipped in and scooped his own come off Gojyo's, and Gojyo could taste Sanzo in Hakkai's mouth, could feel it, still there, blending and mixing with his own, and there was something soft and wet lapping at his hand, oh fuck, no, it was, it really was, it was Sanzo licking up his come like a cat at a saucer of milk, and then another kiss, another mouth; the three of them passing slick wet from one to the other to the other; spit and spunk and tongues and lips and it was all that Gojyo could do to breathe.

Finally, spent and swallowed, Gojyo fell back on the mat, a man in either arm, and fell asleep.

When he awoke an hour or so later, Sanzo had gone, and Hakuryuu was curled up by the fire in his place. Gojyo felt Hakkai's fingers in his hair, smoothing it down his back, strand by strand, a warm, familiar gesture. Gojyo smiled, a full and happy smile, and kissed Hakkai's neck.

"Beat you," he said, not a little smugly. "Finally beat you at something."

There was a pause. Then Hakkai said, in his usual quiet way: "I think it was for the best, this time."

Another pause, as Gojyo's sleepy mind gave the matter a little thought.

"Did you notice," said Hakkai, "how pleased Sanzo was to win?"

Since when did Hakkai throw a game just to make his opponent happy?

Except, Gojyo was forced to admit, as his mind slipped back to sleep, passing through a memory of Sanzo's body glowing under Hakkai's touch; of Hakkai's kiss; of pure and unrepentant lust...

Perhaps there were no losers after all.


End file.
